


Helpful Strangers

by ellasbeth



Series: Trust in Me [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), Drugged Sex, Impregnation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki is seventeen, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Thor is around 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: Thor gets a young new tenant in his building, and develops an obsession*This is heavily inspired by a deleted fic named Tenant which I used to love, the author of which has disappeared from fandom spaces. The writing is my own, but the basic plot is very similar.





	Helpful Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is heavily inspired by Tenant (I have no way to contact Thorkys who originally wrote this concept, but if they contact me and ask me to take this down, I will listen). This fic is based on the same premise, and I mostly wrote this to fill the void that fic left.

Thor tilted his head as he took in the teen in front of him, long legs, slender torso, pretty face, pretty eyes, and long dark hair curling gently around a fine boned face. He was vaguely aware that he was only half paying attention to the words coming out of the pretty mouth, far preferring the idea of it being busy in other areas which required far fewer of his faculties. His voice was as pretty as the rest of him: low, smooth, clearly well educated, even as it trembled with nerves as he tried to convince Thor to allow him to rent. Thor realised momentarily that he had drifted too far from the conversation and had completely lost its thread, distracted by his attraction to the young man before him. He pulled himself back to the present, back to his job. He forced himself to listen, straightening in his chair, pulling himself closer to the desk where the paperwork lay.

“I- I don’t have any references or a guarantor, but I have a job at the bar down the street, and you can inspect the flat whenever you want. I just really need somewhere to live.” He gazed at the elegantly furrowed brow, and the way he bit down on his reddened lower lip, clear signs of stress. Thor knew of the bar, knew that it discretely employed a great many runaways, which he assumed was the case of the one in front of him. He wondered for a moment where he had been living, he was clean but his clothes were crumpled, probably some shithole motel in the cheaper and far more dangerous parts of the city. Despite their condition, the clothes were far nicer than a great many people in his situation, fitting his body well, almost tailored looking. He frowned, he swore he could see the trace of what had been a large bruise shadowing Loki’s slender throat, he was almost able to see finger shapes lining the area. Definitely a run away, probably had been from a wealthy family, and he weighed the possibility of the police searching for him, of the potential consequences of harbouring him as he hid. 

Thor considered him again, shifting slightly as his cock hardened, felt it pressing eagerly against the zipper of his trousers, he was truly tempted by the figure before him, could easily picture him sprawled beneath him in his bed. How those long legs would spread around his hips, knew the feeling of sharp hipbones beneath his hands, how Loki would submit so beautifully as he worked him open for his cock… He resisted the urge to squirm as arousal pulsed through him, and he felt a rush of gratefulness for the desk disguising his lower half. He watched as hopeful green eyes peered up at him from under dark lashes, and felt his resolve to turn the kid away crumble a little. He heaved a heavy sigh, spinning his chair from side to side with one foot, slipping a pen into his mouth to chew thoughtfully as he willed his burgeoning erection away, filling his mind with paperwork and legal issues instead of miles of imagined pale skin, and he felt himself slowly beginning to soften. 

“Well,” He paused, waiting for the beauty before him to provide a name, and smiled charmingly as he quickly filled in the gap, “Loki, I think I can give you somewhere to live. There’s an attic flat which is available, reduced price due to it being unfurnished, you interested?”

He smiled benevolently as Loki, he treasured the name in his mind considering the perfect fit which it had for the young man before him, grinned, eyes lighting up with joy and relief, shoulders relaxing as a worry was shed. He waited patiently for a response, there was really only one option which would come from the boy in front of him, his desperate need for shelter was evident in everything he did.  
“You- You won’t regret this, sir. I appreciate it so much, I’ve been looking for so long…” His eyes filled with tears, making the colour glow even brighter. His lower lip trembled slightly, tears spilling slightly, and being wiped away viciously. “When can I…?”

Thor hummed thoughtfully, purposefully pretending to be absorbed with paperwork instead of watching Loki cry, deciding to play up the inconvenience of providing the kid with kindness. “I would usually require a week, especially when working off the books like this…” He trailed off, watching as Loki paled significantly, shoulders hunching inwards. Very desperate, he thought, vulnerable. “But I believe I could let you in today if I put a rush on this, if that’s alright by you?”

He warmed again as Loki’s face broke into a gratefulness so deep it was almost worshipful, and he nodded vigorously, lightly curled hair bouncing prettily around his face. Thor ached to tangle his hands in the locks and pull Loki into his embrace, to take in all that trusting innocence as closely as possible, as though he could absorb that through skin contact alone. He licked his lips before deciding to ask an important question, a vital one, “How old are you, kid? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Loki froze, hands grasping at the backpack reflexively before he shifted them down to press his fingers together nervously, “I would prefer-“ He began, before seeming to consider the risks of denying the man offering him a home, eyes settling as he made a decision. “Seventeen. I know that I should have a guarantor, but I swear I have a job and I can afford the rent you’re charging. You won’t have to worry about me, sir.” The green eyes were steely, determined, the kid clearly had it all planned out in his pretty head.

Thor nodded, “Well kid, I think we can come to some arrangement. You’re clearly needing someplace to stay, a home, and I would far prefer to know that you’re safe. I can keep an eye on you, offer any help if you need it. Do you have any bags to collect?” Loki shook his head in denial, hands gripping the backpack even tighter, nerves still clearly evident as he turned instinctively to protect his only possessions. Thor reached into his desk to retrieve the keys, still attached to the Hello Kitty keyring his last tenant had left, never having bothered to take it off. “Excellent. I’ll show you upstairs.”

 

Thor allowed him to go first, following Loki closely, eyes fixed on his ass as it was showcased by his tight jeans, enjoying the sway of his hips, before overtaking him to unlock the door to the flat. He opened the door quickly, flipping the lock with practiced fingers, before ushering an eager Loki into his new home. 

“It’s not the fanciest place in the city, but the plumbing is good, the insulation is excellent, it used to be a music studio so it’s well soundproofed, you really shouldn’t be disturbed. There’s an excellent view towards the castle from the living room, one day this place might be worth something.” Thor laughed, clapping Loki on the shoulder, enjoying the slender bones beneath his hand. Loki was small in comparison to Thor, not in height, he was only a few scant inches shorter but in breadth the difference was startling, and he relished the excuse to feel the difference rather than simply observe. He allowed the hand to linger possessively, feeling the skin of Loki’s neck skim across his wrist, an innocent touch which sent fire through his veins. Thor took in the emptiness of the flat, deciding another act of kindness was in order, “I have a spare mattress if you need something to start you off,” He offered, the kid would need somewhere to sleep that night. 

“You’re already doing so much,” Loki whispered, still not shrugging out from Thor’s heavy grasp, almost seeming to take an element of comfort from it, or simply bearing it, Thor couldn’t truly tell, “But if it’s ok, I’ll take it.”

Thor squeezed his shoulder, enjoying the idea of Loki inhaling his scent all night, of his body sharing a space where Thor had once laid his, “Not a problem, everyone’s had their first place. If you need any furniture moving, just call, I work from here, and you’ve already seen the office.” He folded the key into Loki’s hand, smoothing his fingers around the metal. “I hope you enjoy living here, Loki. I’ll bring the mattress round at about six o’clock, I have a couple of errands to run first.”

Loki gazed up at him, long eyelashes framing his eyes with an almost feline quality, “Thank you, truly, the apartment is wonderful, I’ve never had a place of my own before.”  
Thor smiled broadly, “Well, if you have any questions, anything at all, just come downstairs and you will have my full attention.” 

He clapped him on the shoulder again before leaving, successfully resisting the urge to trace the curve of Loki’s spine, instead looking around the empty rooms and huffing a breath. He smiled again before he turned to leave, closing the door and slipping down the stairs, a smug smile creeping across his face as he thought about his newest tenant.

 

Loki’s trust was remarkably easy to win, a couple of kind words, a mattress, and the help he had given moving the cheap furniture into his place had the boy eating out of the palm of his hand. As a thanks for all the help, Loki had asked him over for dinner. An invitation which had been eagerly accepted and Thor had taken great joy in watching Loki cook, lean body stretching to reach his needed items, even as Loki derided his, perfectly passable, cooking skills. The pasta had been a little undercooked, but he praised him easily, watching as happiness exploded across Loki’s fine features, his confidence clearly growing. That evening he had also pried a little more information out of Loki, had learned that his parents were bankers, and definitely the sort of people who should never have been parents, had shown little interest in their son, and his father’s hands turned to violence easily after a few drinks. He hadn’t taken the bulky family genes that had made his brothers prodigal at football, and his slender form which refused to build muscle had been a source of embarrassment for his father. Thor nodded in sympathy, allowing Loki to talk until he’d exhausted himself, and had left Loki dozing on the ancient couch he had sourced from somewhere, the plush insides long since compressed and sagging beneath the frame. He watched him for a moment before he left, smoothing his hair away from his face with his hand, resisting the temptation to press a kiss to sleeping lips, and pulled himself away, forcing himself back to his apartment where he sagged onto his bed, head filled with Loki and desire, wrapping his hand around his aching cock, and allowed himself to fill his mind with fantasy.

 

Loki’s work uniform was… interesting, distractingly tight white shirt which seemed to aim to show off the taper of his waist to his shoulders, slightly see through so Thor could see his nipples, and slacks which cupped his tight backside. In the mornings, Thor intercepted him with offers of coffee, which had steadily evolved into tea as he learned Loki’s preference, chatting for ten minutes until it became the norm. Until Loki turned up at Thor’s door eagerly awaiting his drink and a conversation, leaning up against Thor’s counters as he watched Thor cook in his pyjamas, the scene tantalisingly domestic, a creature of routine clearly, and surprisingly unafraid of imposing on a relative stranger. 

 

Thor watched him incessantly, initial attraction evolving into infatuation, evolving into an obsession. He had learned Loki’s schedule, knew he worked day shift on four days of the week and nights at the bar on two, knew what days he would appreciate something special in the morning. He watched him through his peephole, saw him bounce downstairs in the morning, white earphones trailing across his body, and how he would trudge back up at night, completely spent and sleep ready. He watched as the strain which had existed on their first meeting smoothed away, and contentment began to settle in, until Loki looked healthy. Loki was happy in the flat Thor provided, and he trusted Thor implicitly, taking the kindness of his landlord at face value. Thor took on a myriad of roles for Loki, enjoying the excuse to spend time with him, watching curiously as Loki decorated his space, touching his bed sheets with gentle fingers, staring at the art prints which gradually appeared on the walls, took the opportunity to smell Loki’s hair products when he used his bathroom, imagining taking the scent from Loki himself. His self-control was slowly slipping, his touches were lingering far longer than they should, and Loki had no idea how his oblivious flirtation affected Thor’s willpower. 

 

Loki grinned tiredly as Thor opened his door, waving his monthly envelope, fat with rent money, and Thor grinned as he pocketed it. No need to count, he knew, Loki still feared whatever his experiences at the motel were too much to try to steal from his landlord, valued the safety of his own apartment far too highly. Thor invited Loki in, hand slipping to cradle his slim waist as he did, Loki accepting the motion cluelessly, simply allowing Thor to guide him to the couch. He observed Loki’s face closely, bags rested under the vibrant eyes from the increasing number of late shifts he had been taking, exhaustion carved deep into every line of his face. Loki slumped onto Thor’s couch, moaning as he did so, Thor’s furniture was far comfier than Loki’s and he took advantage of it on every visit, stretching his body obscenely, and moaning wantonly as he did.  
“Drink?” Thor asked casually, smiling secretly as Loki accepted from his spot on the couch, clearly only half paying attention to Thor as he moved to the kitchen. He reached covertly into the tin which usually housed biscuits, fingers feeling the plastic bag which encased the tools which would facilitate his plans for the night. He poured the lemonade quickly, and he quietly cut a corner off the bag, using his large body to shield the lemonade from the living room’s view, slipping the powder into the liquid and stirring swiftly. He checked that it had dissolved carefully, not wanting to tip off the kid slumping onto his couch. He sniffed curiously, having no prior experience with the substance, nothing, it smelled like lemonade. He grinned, spinning back to enter the living room where Loki sat innocently. 

He approached Loki, eyes tracing the pale, attractive, curve of his neck as he rested his head against the back of the couch. Green eyes slid open as he heard Thor approach, and he smiled tiredly, sitting up to accept the drink being offered. He murmured a thanks before eagerly swallowing the sweet lemonade, no suspicion that his benefactor had drugged his drink that night. Thor watched as he drained the glass, enjoying the cool liquid in the humid heat which permeated the summer night. He sighed in pleasure at the sharp flavour, his already lethargic body tempting him closer to sleep as the drug began to slowly permeate his body, Hela had said between five and ten minutes for it to put them under. Thor cleared his throat, jolting Loki from his burgeoning slumber. 

He smiled fondly, “Looks like you should get yourself to bed, Loki. You seem exhausted.”

Loki nodded foggily, swaying slightly as he stood, yawning widely. “Yeah…” He murmured, “Work’s been rough recently, Thanos wants more hours from me, and it’s eating into my sleep. Think I’ll get an early night…”

Thor watched as he staggered from the flat, leaning heavily on the bannister of the stairs and disappeared up to the top floor. Thor took a deep breath, excitement and arousal burning deep in his guts. Soon. Soon the many months of gaining Loki’s trust, of listening to his woes, of fixing every problem he came across, would pay off. He just had to wait an hour for Loki to be completely unresponsive, and then he could enter the attic. He spun the spare key round his finger anxiously, pressing his fingers into the ridges of the keys, leg bouncing as he sat on the sofa where Loki had just been. He could be patient, he had been for many months, just a little longer. 

 

Thor entered Loki’s apartment quietly, slowly pushing the door open, and slipping inside. It was dark, Loki clearly having maintained his faculties as he had entered, locking the door behind him, and turning off the lights as he went. Thor crept inside, just in case Loki wasn’t fully sleeping, pulling the curtains of each window closed as he did, sealing them into a cocoon of privacy. He moved around the familiar space towards the bedroom, anticipation rising through him, cock straining his jeans and his breath leaving him in excited gasps. He reached the door, and turned the knob quietly, wincing as the lock clicked open and the door swung inwards. A flash of irritation spiked through him as he realised the room was pitch black, unlike the rest of the flat which allowed some of the soft city light to permeate the rooms. He reached to the lamp beside the door, flicking it on, and cringed back as it illuminated the bedroom, tensing in case Loki awoke, ready to run. 

His eyes took a second to adjust, and he turned towards the bed where Loki lay sprawled, clearly having only just made it before sinking into a deep sleep. The light hadn’t bothered him, expression smooth and open, lips parted slightly to reveal the tip of a pink tongue and the edges of white teeth. Thor drew nearer, almost in a daze, fingers drawn to touch the soft skin of Loki’s face, tracing a sharp cheekbone reverently, before moving to caress the parted lips. He took out his phone, an idea occurring to him, and snapped a picture of Loki’s angelic sleeping face, this was a memory he wanted to preserve in perfect form. He moved to kneel over Loki’s thigh, rubbing his jean covered cock against it gently, watching in fascination as Loki rocked in time with his movements, completely pliant to whatever Thor planned for him. An angelic little doll. Thor leaned closer, enjoying the feel of Loki’s body beneath his own, and pressed a chaste little kiss to his lips, swiping his tongue into Loki’s unresponsive mouth. He drew back, nipping playfully at Loki’s bottom lip until it reddened appealingly, savouring the taste of Loki on his tongue. He closed his eyes for a moment, sealing the image tightly into his mind, of Loki beneath him, of the feeling of being able to steal a kiss from those long sought after lips. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” He murmured to Loki’s sleeping form, hands groping Loki’s clothed body eagerly, slipping his fingers beneath them to trace smooth skin, “Been watching you flaunt your little body all over the place, like you don’t even know what you look like. Such a fucking tease.”

Thor gently undressed Loki, thanking Loki’s boss for the button up shirts which made Loki so much easier to strip. He felt almost as though he was unwrapping a gift, slowly exposing smooth pale skin to his hungry gaze, and he spread the shirt open before sliding it from Loki’s shoulders, gently lifting his body to free it from beneath him. He sighed in satisfaction as took in the soft flesh of Loki’s slender belly, tracing the fine trail of hair up to Loki’s belly button with a curious hand, before leaning down to press biting kisses into his stomach, leaving red indentations on his skin that would quickly fade. He sat up again, moving his hands up to toy with Loki’s nipples. He rolled them between his fingers, watched them tighten into little nubs beneath his touch, and he moved to lay over Loki, eagerly drawing a nipple into his mouth. He suckled gently, laving the nipple with his tongue, pressing gentle, teasing bites to the tense area, leaving it raw and puffy before moving to the other to mirror his work. He pressed his, still clothed, erection against Loki’s crotch, feeling the beginning of stiffness beneath Loki’s slacks, and ground against him, enjoying the pressure greatly. He unlatched from Loki’s chest, nuzzling his skin gently, pressing a slightly harsher bite to the nipple as he drew away, admiring his handiwork. The indents of his teeth on Loki’s pectoral, and the redness of the nub he had been sucking on, swollen from his attention. He watched Loki tremble in unconscious arousal as he stroked his thumbs over them again, enjoying the warm feeling of inflamed skin beneath his hands. He sighed in pleasure, sure in the knowledge that he could do whatever he wished to Loki’s sleeping body.

He moved to Loki’s pants, large hands lifting Loki’s hips as he slipped them past his ass, hooking his underwear to pull them down together, freeing Loki’s long, slender legs. He stared raptly as Loki’s cock was exposed, already hard from the stimulation of his nipples, and eagerly discarded the clothes onto the floor. He leant back, enjoying Loki’s naked form laid out beneath him, a strange feeling of power came over him as he stared down at the figure beneath him, he was still completely clothed while Loki lay exposed to his gaze, able to use Loki as he pleased. However, the urge to slip into Loki’s body was too strong and he stood, quickly shrugging out of his clothing, leaving them piled on the floor. He stood over Loki, angling his phone to take in Loki’s naked form, taking several images, before taking a close up of his puffy little nipples. He returned to the bed, pressing a filthy kiss to Loki’s slack lips, licking into his mouth and toying with his tongue, leaving his lips slick and parted as though waiting for Thor to return. Thor grinned, crawling back down Loki’s form, ready to enjoy the main aim of his evening, the desire which had plagued him since he had laid eyes on the pretty little thing beneath him.

He stroked Loki’s hard cock as he parted Loki’s legs eagerly before freezing, brow furrowing in confusion: Loki’s cock was fine, fairly sized as he rolled it in his palm, and thickened with arousal, but beneath it there was unexpectedly empty space, Loki had no balls. However, Thor realised with a groan of desire, pushing the cock to the side to clear his view, want burning through him with aching heat, in their place, a cunt lay beneath his cock, coral pink and begging to be stretched around Thor’s aching cock. Shining with slick from the stimulation from Thor’s earlier ministrations, shielded by delicate little folds, Thor traced it with his fingers with fascination. A little groan left Loki’s lips and Thor froze, hearing Loki respond to his touch was intoxicating, and he continued tracing, pulling the hood back from Loki’s clitoris and began rubbing in determined little circles. Loki’s soft inner thighs locked around his hand instinctively, grinding into his touch with a shamelessness only achievable through sleep, and with his other hand he pressed Loki’s thigh back to the bed, spreading him wider than ever. He kept his eyes fixed on Loki’s face, fascinated by the sleepy groans and moans which he drew from his throat, watching as Loki’s head tilted back as an orgasm overtook him and he released an appealing keen of pleasure. He watched as slick pulsed from Loki’s cunt, covering his fingers and easing his movements. His body clearly starving for everything Thor could give, hips tilting towards his touch, canting upwards with every stimulus, a desperate little thing. 

He grabbed his phone from beside him, snapping a photo of Loki’s slick opening, another of his fingers toying with Loki’s swollen little clit, and returned to his focus. He slipped a questioning finger into Loki’s tight opening, barely able to move his finger as Loki clenched down around him, a virgin, he thought with reverence. He would truly be able to leave his mark on Loki’s young body, awake or not he would take Loki’s virginity, split him open and steal his first time. He removed himself, rubbing Loki’s slick across his other fingers, and felt a distinct desire to taste him. He moved his face between Loki’s thighs, inhaling his pleasantly musky scent. He kissed Loki’s inner thigh gently before pressing the flat of his tongue to Loki’s opening, moaning as he enjoyed the saltiness of Loki’s body, licking a wide stripe across Loki’s slickened flesh. He gripped Loki’s thighs as they tightened around Thor’s head as he slipped his tongue into Loki’s slit, gently pressing into him, easing his tightness open, loosening him enough to ease the way for his fingers when he needed to stretch him open. Thor pressed kisses to Loki’s clit, scraping his teeth across it gently, relishing in the shivers which wracked Loki’s form, clearly extremely sensitive to touch. Loki moaned as he climaxed again, cock spending across his belly, and his cunt’s slick soaking into Thor’s beard. He sat back, licking his lips in satisfaction, taking in the red flush which had crept up Loki’s chest and across his cheeks.  
“I’m going to fuck you, little Loki, and you won’t even know it was me, you’ll wake up all sloppy and wet, and you’ll think you just had the best little dream.” He murmured to himself, tracing a finger across the cooling come on Loki’s stomach, rubbing it into Loki’s skin gently until it was absorbed. He slid three fingers into Loki’s mouth, forcing them deep into the wet cavern, coating Loki’s tongue with his own spend, using it to clean the stickiness from his fingers. The spread of Loki’s lips was beautiful, how they stretched around his fingers so prettily, and he imagined for a moment slipping his cock between them when Loki was awake and capable of participating, of Loki frowning and flushing as he took him into his throat, of how he would spend in Loki’s mouth, and into his stomach, filling him up with seed until he was full. “Such a good boy.” He muttered, as he stared at Loki’s gullible little face, so trusting that Thor had nothing but good intentions, so easy to lure. He gazed at Loki’s flat stomach, spreading a hand across it, an idea occurring to him, a far more permanent form of ownership, sending shivers of desire through his body. “I’m going to spread your tight little cunt open around my cock, and I’m going to fill you up with babies, Loki. Wouldn't you just love that? You're just gagging for it.” 

He pressed his finger back into Loki’s cunt, feeling that it had relaxed slightly from the motions of his tongue, and began thrusting gently into him, slowly preparing him to take him. He moved slowly, knowing he had many hours before Loki woke, slowly opening him to take two of his fingers and then three. He quickly took another photo of Loki’s cunt spread wide around his thick fingers, and tossed it back to the bedclothes, Loki was finally open enough to take him. He’d opened Loki just enough to prevent any damage, but had made sure that Loki was still tight, wanted the feeling of splitting him open on his cock. He slotted the head against Loki’s cunt, rubbing his cock up against Loki’s hole until it caught in the passage and he began bearing down, pressing himself into Loki’s wet heat. He froze as he heard Loki whimper, glancing up at his face as he squirmed, brow furrowed as his body twitched towards the sensation. He returned his attention to entering his angel, sheathing his cock balls deep in Loki’s cunt.  
“God, you’re so fucking tight,” He groaned, gripping Loki’s hips as he began to grind into him, the pressure was almost unbearable, and he breathed through his desire to come. He couldn’t spill yet, he wanted this to last. He bit his lip hard, head lolling back as he kept perfectly still, trying to ignore the feeling of Loki’s passage fluttering around him. He gazed at how his cock split Loki’s body open, cunt swallowing his thick cock, and he groaned, remembering how small the opening had been when he started. How virginal he had been, now a sheath for Thor’s cock, seemingly made to take his length, and part of him wanted to stay buried in the heat forever. He hiked Loki’s legs up further, pressing them around his waist and holding them there, relishing the slight change of feeling of Loki around his cock. 

He retrieved his phone quickly, unable to resist the pull of taking a photo of Loki spread around him, of his cock deep inside the object of his obsession. He pulled himself back under control, switched the camera to record video and stood it against the books beside the bed, framing their bodies perfectly, and began to thrust sharply, jerking Loki’s body further up the bed with each thrust, punching little breaths from his lips as he did. Irritation at having to hold Loki’s thighs in place rippled through him and he pressed a leg back against Loki’s chest, throwing it over his shoulder and repeating the action with the other, and pressed forward, securing his knees against his chest. His cock slid in and out of Loki’s body with filthy little squelches, which would surely embarrass the one below him if he ever heard them, and he gripped Loki’s waist hard. This position placed them face to face, and he stared at Loki as he thrust, watching his face in fascination as he whimpered with the stimulation, lips parting and eyelids moving as he dreamed. He pushed his thighs back down, as he changed their position, pulling him to sit on his cock, sleeping body lax in his hands. He adjusted for Loki’s weight, feeling his cock press deeper inside, gazing raptly at Loki’s still sleeping face, almost amazed at how deeply he was asleep with aid of the drugs he had sourced from his sister. Loki still looked so innocent, brow furrowed, a small smile on his face as Thor examined him, he must be having a good dream, Thor thought smugly, pressing a bite into Loki’s lip. He bounced Loki on his cock, hand moving to grasp Loki’s length, while the other encircled his back to support his neck, jerking the cock almost roughly as he did, running his nail across its head, and teasing him into another orgasm. Loki’s body clamped down on his cock and he came deep inside, spilling his seed against the entrance to Loki’s womb and he nuzzled into Loki’s throat as he filled him, resisting the urge to leave a hickey. No marks. That had been his promise. He stayed buried in Loki’s cunt for a while, holding him close, licking and nipping at the skin of his neck absently. He laid them down again, and pulled out, pushing the spend which leaked from Loki’s swollen opening back inside, pressing his fingers deep into the fucked out hole he had claimed. 

He rose back to Loki’s face, still innocent in its sleeping state despite the debauchery below, and kissed him again, tasting Loki’s own come on his tongue from where Thor had cleaned his fingers earlier, and he hummed in pleasure. He sucked on Loki’s tongue gently, simply enjoying the feeling of having him so close, their chests pressed together, and their cocks nestled side by side, spent and soft. He caressed Loki’s hip bones with his hands, tracing sensitive skin gently, causing Loki to shiver with each touch. He reached up, threading his hands into Loki’s hair having discovered, much to his delight and Loki’s petulance, that Loki’s hair curled even more in the summer heat. He anchored Loki’s head in place as he continued pressing kisses onto him, forcing his lips to move in something close to a response. He sighed and moved down, resting his head on Loki’s chest, listening to his heart beating in his chest. He reached over to his phone, switching off the recording and sighed, cradling it to his chest. He couldn’t wait to look at his souvenirs, couldn’t wait to bring himself off over and over again to the images of him fucking into Loki’s body, splitting the little virgin cunt open to take his cock for the first time. 

He stayed for many hours, relishing the time he had left with his darling little tenant, playing with Loki’s cock, refusing to let him soften, spent time alternating slipping his come into Loki’s mouth as it leaked out and pressing it back inside Loki’s cunt, wanting him to know his taste when he awoke in a few hours. He knew he would have to leave soon, and sank back into Loki’s body, having recovered from the orgasms and allowing him to grow hard again. Thor laughed as he felt how easily Loki took him, the ease with which he took Thor's cock was heavenly, especially with the virgin tightness he'd possessed at the beginning of their night. He took it slowly, gently rocking Loki into the bed, hands spanning his waist easily, and he groaned at their difference in size. He helped himself to Loki’s body, rubbing his clit, his cock, and continuing the abuse of tight little nipples. He spilled again, filling Loki with more spend, and he groaned, a vague hope blooming in his mind. Imagined his seed taking root in Loki’s body, swelling his tight little stomach, and filling his little teats with milk, imagined Loki coming to him for help… never knowing that it was Thor who had knocked him up in the first place. He sighed in disappointment as he checked the time, the night had flown by and now he needed to leave. The drug would start wearing off soon, and the chance of Loki waking would become too high. 

He cleaned Loki gently, wiping excess spend from Loki’s skin, leaving him sloppy wet and with his own come pooled on his belly. Let him think he had had a pleasurable dream, let him find himself with the clues to his pleasure on his skin. Thor sighed as he looked at Loki, taking in the long pale limbs which were laid akimbo across the bed, and he leant down to press another kiss to his lips, enjoying the feeling of them against his own. He covered him gently with his bed sheets, haphazard as though he had been sleeping there all night disturbed only by his own movements.  
“Goodnight, little one. I’ll see you in the morning.” He grinned and walked back to his own bed, obsession finally fulfilled. 

It was a few weeks later, a few weeks of obsessively watching the recordings he had made when he took Loki, of gazing at the photographs of Loki’s beautiful form, reminiscing about the night they had spent together, when there had been banging on his door, and Loki’s voice calling for him, high and scared in ways he hadn’t heard before.  
“Thor? Are you there?” He heard a shaky breath, which melded with a sob, “I- I need help.”  
He opened the door, taking in Loki’s tear stained state. He was trembling, fingers tangling together as he tried to form words. His eyes were shining with tears, and underlined with deep bags, signifying a number of nights without sleep, hair knotted and wild from anxious fingers tangling in the strands. Thor reached for him, pulling him by the shoulder into the flat, and guiding to sit on the sofa. Loki curled in on himself, hunching over as he pressed his hands to his mouth, fear present in every line of his face.  
“What’s wrong, Loki? What’s happened, is everything ok?” Thor knelt before him, touching his shoulder gently, trying to comfort the boy as he panicked.  
Loki shook his head vigorously, “You-you don’t understand, I’ve never, I’ve _never_ … had sex.”  
Thor tilted his head, simulating confusion even as he remembered his cock sliding into Loki’s tight wet heat all those nights ago, “Right… what does this have to do with anything?”  
Loki flushed deep red, “I-I I’m not a slut, I swear, I’m not! But… but, somehow, I don’t understand how- I took the test five minutes ago and it’s fucking positive.” His voice was rising, hysteria evident in his tone and Thor froze. It made some sense, Loki had a fully formed cunt behind his functioning cock, it wasn't that much of a leap to assume that... “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Hope that you enjoyed it. I miss the original fic :P


End file.
